Wichtelstorys für Erwachsene
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Sechs erotische Kurzgeschichten mit unterschiedlichen Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Liebe Leser,

folgend findet ihr eine kleine Sammlung von erotischen Oneshots, die ich für eine Wichtelprojekt geschrieben habe. Es handelt sich um sogenannte P W P s, d.h. es dreht sich um dien schönste Nebensache der Welt, die in eine kleine Story verpackt ist. Pairings und Handlungsorte waren durch die Wünsche der zu Beschenkenden vorgegeben.

Wenn ihr solch eindeutige Geschichten nicht gerne lest, oder nioch nicht alt genug seit, BITTE NICHT WEITERLESEN!

Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß!

Eure Loki

PS: Denkt dran, ein FFAutor lebt von Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Die zweite Geschichte, diesmal mit Warnungen: Threesome und Slashszenen!

**Am richtigen Ort, zur richtigen Zeit **

Ruhelos eilte Hermine durch die Gänge des Schlosses.

Der Herbststurm, der um Hogwarts fegte, passte zu ihrer Stimmung.

Ihr ganzes Inneres schienwar in Aufruhr.

So viel war geschehen … Ron war mit Gabrielle Delacour zusammen, der er seit der Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur fast täglich Briefe schrieb ...

Natürlich schrieb er ihr, ohne vorher mit Hermine Schluss gemacht zu haben. Das war ihm erst eingefallen, als Gabrielle in den Ferien zu ihrer Schwester nach England gekommen war …

Der Orden hatte sich nach Hogwarts zurückgezogen, nachdem die Todesser immer mehr Macht bekommen hatten. So lebte sie wieder hier, wo sie vor zwei Jahren ihren Abschluss gemacht hatte, und wo seit fast einem Jahr kein Unterricht mehr abgehalten wurde.

Doch noch zuvor nie hatte sie sich hier so einsam gefühlt; vielleicht ganz am Anfang ihres ersten Jahres, bevor sie mit Ron und Harry befreundet war, doch seither nicht mehr.

Harry war auf der Jagd nach den Horcruxes; diese Suche hatte er nur unterbrochen, als er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, seinen Paten Sirius zurückzuholen.

Es hatte über ein Jahr gedauert, bis Sirius Black wieder ausgesehen hatte wie ein Mensch - und nicht mehr wie ein Gespenst.

Remus Lupin hatte sich kurz nach dem Einzug in Hogwarts mit Tonks verlobt, doch die junge Aurorin trennte sich kurz darauf ohne Angabe von Gründen von ihm und seither ignorierte sie den Werwolf vollkommen.

„Hermine! Hermine? Wo bist du?", hörte sie Ginny rufen.

Hermine mochte Ginny wirklich gerne und sie freute sich, dass Harry und die jüngste Weasley wieder zusammen waren, doch heute würde sie das verliebte Schwärmen ihrer Freundin nicht ertragen. Schnell schlüpfte sie aus dem großen Tor, zog ihren Umhang fester um sich und schritt schnell über das Gelände. Ein kalter, scharfer Wind trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Wo konnte sie sich nur verstecken? Sie wünschte sich so sehr einen ruhigen Platz, an dem sie sich ihren Gedanken hingeben konnte.

Hermines Blick blieb an der peitschenden Weide hängen. Das war die Idee: die heulende Hütte! Sie eilte zu dem Baum und suchte nach einem langen Ast, mit dem sie den Knoten am Stamm berühren konnte, um die Äste erstarren zu lassen. Doch sie brauchte nicht lange zu suchen - seltsamerweise lag ein solcher griffbereit direkt neben dem Baum, als habe ihn dort jemand absichtlich platziert. Aber diese Idee war absurd, denn wer sollte in die heulende Hütte wollen? Seit Snape wieder da war und nun offiziell auf der Seite des Ordens stand, verbrachte Remus die Vollmondnächte gemeinsam mit Sirius im Wald oder in seinem Zimmer.

Hermine nahm den Stock und brachte die Äste zum Stillstand. Die junge Hexe huschte in den Eingang am Fuß des Baumes und betrat den schmalen Gang. Schon die Ruhe im Tunnel schien Hermine zu beruhigen. Der Lärm des Sturmes klang hier unten wie ein tiefes, gleichmäßiges Brummen. Der Geruch nach Moos und feuchter Erde hatte eine entspannende Wirkung auf sie, und nur der dumpfe Hall ihrer eigenen Schritte war zu hören. Hermine atmete auf.

Ein leichtes Ansteigen des Bodens zeigte das baldige Ende des Tunnels an. Hermine öffnete ohne zu zögern die Tür und betrat die heulende Hütte. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt nach oben in eines der Schlafzimmer. Dort würde sie sich auf das breite Bett setzen und bei einem Blick auf den verbotenen Wald ihren Gedanken nachhängen können.

Die Tür war nur angelehnt.

War doch jemand hier? Hermine schob sie neugierig auf.

Doch auf das, was sie hier sah, war sie nicht vorbereitet, nicht im Geringsten, nicht einmal annähernd.

Neben dem alten Bett stand ein vollkommen nackter Remus Lupin und sein erigierter Penis befand sich im Mund eines auf allen Vieren auf dem Bett knienden Mannes mit langen schwarzen Haaren …

Bei Merlin, das war Sirius!

Hermine wollte umdrehen und fluchtartig den Raum und die Hütte verlassen, doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr nicht. Ganz und gar nicht, denn sie stand da und starrte mit großen Augen und leicht offenem Mund zu den beiden Männern hinüber … die Szene vor ihr ließ ihren Körper auf eine Art und Weise reagieren, die sie nie vermutet hätte, eine Art, die sie beschämte und die ihr das Blut in ihre Wangen schießen ließ.

Remus Lupins schlanker Körper, der feucht glänzte, und das Spiel der Muskeln unter seiner Haut setzten einen ganzen Schwarm Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch frei ... wie er dort stand, genießerisch die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt ... den Mund etwas geöffnet ... und das leise Stöhnen, das Remus' Kehle entwich, als sein Schaft ganz in Sirius' Mund verschwand, ließen Hermines Körper erbeben.

Sirius.

Sein Anblick verstärkte dieses Kribbeln zu einem angenehmen Ziehen. Er veränderte lasziv seine Pose auf dem Bett, während er genüsslich am Glied des Werwolfes saugte und leckte. Er war etwas kräftiger als Remus und seine Haut war brauner. Immer wieder streckte er seinen knackigen Hintern etwas nach oben, wenn er sich hin und her bewegte, ein Anblick, der Hermine einen leisen Seufzer entlockte. Leider war sie nicht leise genug, denn Remus hob den Kopf, öffnete seine hellbraunen Augen und erstarrte.

Hermines war sich sicher, dass sie ihr bis eben laut pochendes Herz nicht mehr hören konnte. Es schlug nicht mehr … wie gerne würde sie ihren Zauberstab erheben und sich hier herauszaubern, doch ihr Körper gehorchte ihr immer noch nicht, sie war wie gebannt von dem Geschehen.

„H … He … Her …", presste Remus heraus, sein gesamter Körper schien sich zu verkrampfen.

Sirius ließ das steife Glied aus seinem Mund gleiten und sah fragend nach oben.

„Sag' mal, was ist denn mit dir auf einmal los?", fragte er schmunzelnd.

„SIE!", sagte Remus so laut, dass es den Anschein machte, als habe er das Wort durch eine Verengung seiner Kehle gepresst.

Sirius drehte seinen Kopf zur Tür und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, er zeigte keine Spur von Scham, wie Hermine und Remus sie empfanden.

„Oh, Hermine, du musst dich leider noch etwas gedulden, um die Hütte für dich zu haben, ich habe viel, sehr viel nachzuholen." Als Hermine nichts erwiderte, sich allerdings auch nicht zum Gehen wand, fuhr er fort: „Oder willst du dich beteiligen?"

Nun hatte Hermine endgültig das Bedürfnis in einem Mauseloch zu verschwinden. Da stand sie in einem Raum und spannte auf zwei nackte Männer, die gerade Sex hatten ...

„Komm her, Hermine", befahl Sirius mit sanfter, tiefer Stimme und zu ihrem Entsetzen setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Dieser unnütze Körper, der sich die ganze Zeit nicht hatte rühren wollen, setzte sich jetzt einfach in Bewegung.

„Sirius, das geht doch nicht! Sie kann doch nicht …", protestierte Remus.

„Hast du das gehört, Hermine? Remus glaubt nicht, dass du das kannst. Möchtest du es ihm nicht beweisen?"

Die Vibrationen von Sirius' Stimme schwangen bis in Hermines Unterleib. Oh doch, sie wollte es Remus beweisen, er sollte ihre Zärtlichkeit genauso genießen wie er es bei Sirius getan hatte. Sirius hingegen zog sie nahe an sich, senkte sanft und doch sehr bestimmend seine Lippen auf ihre. Dieser Kuss, diese Nähe, die Wärme … alles andere rückte in weite Ferne. Keinen Kummer, keine Ängste und kein Sturm … nur noch Verlangen brannte in ihr.

„Zeig' ihm, was du kannst." Sirius Lippen berührten noch einmal Hermines und das folgende Fehlen seiner Wärme, seiner Nähe ließ sie erschaudern.

Wie im Traum kniete sie sich vor den Werwolf, dessen Blick beinahe panisch auf ihr lag. Mit der Zungenspitze fuhr sie über die schimmernde Eichel, den Schaft entlang bis zum Hoden und wieder zurück zur Spitze, die sie dann ganz langsam zwischen ihre Lippen gleiten ließ. Während sie den Penis ein Stück in ihren Mund nahm, spielte ihre Zunge weiter mit der Spitze.

Remus keuchte und packte mit der Hand ihr Haar am Hinterkopf.

„Bei Merlin, Hermine!" Hermine konnte das Spiel seiner Bauchmuskeln sehen und das leichte Zittern seiner Oberschenkel.

„Nachdem auch unser Wölfchen an deine Fähigkeiten glaubt, sollten wir zuerst für gleiche Vorraussetzungen sorgen."

Sirius löste Remus' Hand aus ihrem Haar und zog Hermine auf die Füße. Die Hexe

warf dem soeben verlassenen Penis einen unbefriedigten Blick zu.

Allerdings währte die Sehnsucht nicht lange, denn Sirius' findige Finger hatten sie schon ihres Umhanges und der Bluse entledigt. Sie schlüpfte selbst aus ihren Schuhen und zog sich mit den Zehen ihre Socken aus. Währenddessen legte Remus von hinten seine Arme um ihren Körper. Sein Mund fand ihren Hals und er küsste sie, während sie seine heiße Erregung an ihrem nackten Rücken spürte. Sirius kniete sich vor sie und küsste ihren Bauch; ganz langsam näherte er sich dem Bund ihres Rockes. Am liebsten hätte Hermine geschrieen vor Erwartung. Remus Hände wanderten unterdes auf ihren Rücken und öffneten geschickt den Verschluss ihres BHs. Zärtlich wanderten seine Finger hoch zu ihren Schultern, fuhr unter die Träger und zogen das lästige Kleidungsstück nach unten. Dann widmete sich sein Mund wieder ihrem Hals, während seine Hände sich um Hermines Brüste schlossen ... seine Finger reizten ihre Spitzen, sie reizten sie bis zum Unerträglichen.

Sirius hatte die Ösen ihres Rockes geöffnet, das Kleidungsstück ziemlich achtlos in den Raum geworfen und beschäftigte sich nun mit ihrem Höschen, welches zu Hermines Beschämung inzwischen nicht mehr nur feucht, sondern geradezu nass war. Sirius schien dies eher für ein gutes Zeichen zu halten, denn er küsste sich, nachdem Hermine ihr letztes Kleidungsstück eingebüsst hatte, langsam wieder nach oben und hauchte ihr ins Ohr: „Dich hat es wirklich angemacht, uns so zu sehen, nicht wahr?"

Seine Zunge spielte mit ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Ja, es war … es war … Wahnsinn …"

Remus biss ihr gerade mit einem wölfischen Knurren in die zarte Haut ihrer Schulter. Ihre Hände schnellten hinunter in ihren Schritt, sie fühlte, sie würde es nicht überleben, wenn sich dort nicht dringend etwas tat. Doch Sirius fing ihre Hände ab.

„Na, na! Das ist für dich im Moment Sperrgebiet, du kümmerst dich erst mal um deine abgebrochene Arbeit, sonst wird unser Wölfchen noch ganz frustriert."

Remus setzte sich auf das Bett, den Oberkörper an das Kopfende gelehnt und wartete mit einem begierigen Blick auf Hermine, die sich auch nicht zweimal bitten ließ. Auf allen Vieren schlich sie auf ihn zu wie eine Raubkatze auf der Jagd. Mit jedem Stück, das sie ihm näher kam, wurde seine Atmung härter, bis sie endlich sein Glied in ihren heißen Mund einließ. Remus' Hüften stießen ihr entgegen, als ihre Hand zärtlich seine Hoden massierte.

Hermine spürte Sirius an ihren Oberschenkeln, der sich küssend und knabbernd von ihren Kniekehlen aus nach oben arbeitete, während er sich mit einer Hand selbst berührte. Ihr ganzer Körper überzog sich mit einer Gänsehaut, als sie seinen Atem auf der feuchten Haut zwischen ihren Schenkeln spürte. Gierig drängte sich ihm entgegen und wimmerte leise, als seine Zunge über ihre Klitoris strich. Diese Zunge, die abwechselnd gemächliche lange und dann wieder kurze schnelle Bewegungen ausführte, schien sie in den Wahnsinn treiben zu wollen. Kurz vergaß sie sogar Remus, der daraufhin unzufrieden murrte.

Immer dringlicher schob sie sich Sirius entgegen, bis dieser schließlich von ihr abließ. Missmutig brummte sie.

„Hermine, sieh mich an", raunte er heiser.

Unwillig ließ sie von Remus ab und drehte sich zu Sirius um, doch dieser hatte schon das Bett verlassen. Sirius stand auf dem Fußboden und lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber, er fasste Hermine um die Hüfte und drehte sie auf den Rücken, zog sie dann zu sich, so dass sie am Rande der Matratze lag. Sanft drückte er ihre Schenkel auseinander, eine Aufforderung, der Hermine nur allzu gerne nachkam. Sie spürte die Spitze seiner Erektion an ihrer Öffnung und sah ihm in die Augen. In dem Grau konnte sie einen ähnlichen Sturm sehen wie den, der draußen immer noch tobte.

Sein Glied füllte ihre Enge langsam aber unaufhaltsam aus. So tief, so gut …

Seine anfänglich vorsichtigen Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und härter.

„Oh Merlin, Hermine, das ist so gut … ich … ich, oh Mann ..."

Hermine stutzte, kurz als sie sah, dass Remus sich hinter Sirius gestellt hatte. Er hatte doch nicht etwa vor … nein ... unmöglich ... doch ... genau dies hatte er vor ...

Remus verteilte etwas Gleitcreme auf seinen Händen und seinem Penis, dann liebkoste er Sirius' Eingang und drang mit einem Finger in ihn ein. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt einen Moment inne und sah Hermine an, als wolle er sicher sein, dass dies alles real war und er nicht jeden Moment aus einem Traum erwachte. Als er jedoch den Glanz der Vorfreude in ihren Augen erkannte, stieß er wieder in sie, wilder als zuvor und Hermine bäumte sich ihm entgegen.

Remus konnte und wollte nicht mehr länger warten, ohne weitere Vorbereitung ersetzte er seinen Finger durch sein Glied und drang in seinen Freund ein. Sirius hielt in der Bewegung inne.

„Bei Merlin, Moony, seit wann bist du so ungeduldig", stieß Sirius zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Wie lange sollte ich euch denn noch zusehen ohne etwas zu tun? Ich bin auch nur ein Mann und bald ist Vollmond!", knurrte Remus, doch er bewegte sich noch nicht; erst als sich Sirius wieder ganz entspannt hatte, begann er in ihn zu stoßen, so wie dieser in Hermine stieß. Es war, als würden sich Remus' Bewegungen durch Sirius auf sie übertragen. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Orgasmus ankündigte, diese Situation war so … so … es würde nicht mehr lange dauern …

„Bei Merlin, ich … ich … komme … ich kann … nicht mehr", stöhnte Sirius kehlig, seine Bewegungen wurden unrhythmischer, unkontrollierter ... und schneller.

Remus sah Hermine in die Augen und sie erkannte, dass er auch so weit war; sie würden alle zusammen … das war zuviel, und wie eine Flutwelle überströmte sie ihr eigener Sinnesrausch. Hilflos zuckte sie und zog sich um Sirius zusammen. Dieser Druck brachte auch ihn zum Höhepunkt. Heiß er goss er sich ihn Hermine. Remus folgte den Beiden Sekunden später.

Erschöpft lagen sie schwer atmend nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Sirius sprach einen kurzen Reinigungszauber und Hermine fühlte sich entspannt und sicher zwischen den beiden Zauberern. Sie blickte nach draußen; es hatte angefangen zu regnen, die Tropfen prasselten gegen die Scheiben, Hermine drückte sich enger zwischen die beiden Männer, die sie fest in ihrer Mitte hielten. Remus zog eine Decke über die kleine Gruppe.

Einige Stunden später erwachte Hermine in genau dieser Position. Langsam realisierte sie, was geschehen war. Sie hatte mit beiden Männer Sex gehabt und die beiden auch miteinander und … sie fand es gut.

Bei Merlin! Es waren Remus und Sirius, Harrys Pate und ihr ehemaliger Professor!

Remus brummte im Schlaf und kuschelte sein Gesicht tiefer in Hermines Haar. Er war so süß in seiner vernünftigen, zuvorkommenden Art. Sie streichelte ihm aus einem Impuls heraus über die Wange und küsste ihn ganz sachte auf den Mund.

Sirius hingegen schien das Erlebte in einem Traum zu wiederholen, und er war unruhig und murmelte immer wieder vor sich hin. Hermine lachte in sich hinein; wie unterschiedlich die Beiden doch waren! Sirius der freche Draufgänger und Remus der introvertierte Sensible. Sie wollte nie wieder ohne sie sein ...

Jawohl, sie wollte wieder mit ihnen zusammen sein … mit beiden!

Dieser Gedanke erschreckte sie. War sie nicht ganz normal? Zwei Männer? Die beide ihr Vater sein könnten?

Sie musste hier weg, schnell!

- tbc ? -


	3. Chapter 3

Die erste Story ohne Warnungen:D

**Distinguierte Ekstase **

Unruhig lief der große, blonde Mann im Büro des Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts auf und ab. Seine schwere, schwarze Robe mit den silbernen Applikationen schwang bedrohlich, wenn er die Richtung wechselte. In seine Unruhe mischte sich allmählich Wut, Wut, die seine grauen Augen kalt wie Stahl werden ließ. Abrupt blieb er stehen.

„Wie kann er das wagen? Wie kann er mich hier warten lassen?"

„Uns, Liebling", warf Narzissa Malfoy gelangweilt ein.

„Nicht nur, dass er mich hierher zitiert hat wie irgendeinen unwichtigen Schwachkopf, nein, er lässt mich hier stehen wie … wie …"

„Uns, Liebling!", sie setzte nun mehr Nachdruck in ihre Stimme.

„Alles nur, weil dein Sohn mit diesem Mädchen poussieren musste!"

„Ach, _mein_ Sohn? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren wir beide daran beteiligt ... was mir zwar bei deiner heutigen Aktivität sehr unwahrscheinlich vorkommt ..."

„Möchtest du dich über irgendetwas beschweren, Gattin?", schnarrte Lucius Malfoy ungehalten.

Doch seine Frau fuhr unbeeindruckt fort: „Außerdem: vom wem hat Draco denn dieses Paschaverhalten? Wer ist denn früher ständig mit einer anderen Schülerin ausgegangen, Lucius?"

„Aber ich, meine Liebe, _ich_ war nicht so dumm, mich vom Schulleiter erwischen zu lassen."

Wütend wirbelte Narzissa herum, um ihrem Gatten nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen; sie hasste es, wenn er so über Draco sprach. Dabei stieß sie mit dem Ärmel ihres Umhanges ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer roten Flüssigkeit vom Schreibtisch. Auf dem harten Steinboden zerbrach das dünne Glas der Phiole in tausend Scherben.

„Oh nein, jetzt habe ich seinen Trank zerbrochen; er ist doch so eigen mit seinen Tränken", jammerte Narzissa und bückte sich.

„Severus ist in allem eigen, nicht nur mit seinen Tränken. Was tust du denn da?"

„Wir werden den Trank nicht wieder in die Phiole zaubern können, er ist in den Fugen zwischen den Steinplatten versickert!"

Sie fuhr mit der Hand über die Stelle, die immer noch ganz rot von dem Trank war. Ein Glassplitter drang durch ihren Handschuh und stach sie in den Finger.

„Au! Jetzt habe ich mich auch noch geschnitten."

Lucius rollte die Augen und griff schroff nach der Hand seiner Frau. Den Zauberstab schon im Anschlag, um den Splitter einfacher entfernen zu können, griff er um, damit er Narzissas Hand besser sehen konnte. Prompt ratzte er sich nun ebenfalls die Haut an dem dünnen Glas auf.

„Vitrumevanescum! Ferula!", sagte er.

Frustriert starrte Narzissa auf das Loch in ihrem neuen Seidenhandschuh, dessen Ränder durch den Trank verfärbt waren.

„Wie ärgerlich, sie waren ganz neu."

„Dann stelle dich nicht so an und repariere sie, Cissy."

„Das sieht man aber anschließend, vor allem bei solch einem feinen Seidengewebe …", seufzte die Hexe und zog ihre Handschuhe aus.

„Weshalb trägst du diese Dinger eigentlich?" Lucius nahm erneut die Hände seiner Frau, küsste nun aber zärtlich ihre Handinnenflächen. „Du hast so schöne Hände, Cissy – so schöne Hände ..."

Seine Lippen verließen langsam aber bestimmt ihre Hand und wanderten ihren Unterarm nach oben, so weit es der Ärmel ihres Umhanges zuließ.

„Lucius, was tust du denn da?"

„Ich küsse meine Frau", murmelte der Blonde gegen ihre Haut. Sein Atem kitzelte sie und ihre feinen Härchen stellten sich auf.

„Oh Lucius!", seufzte Narzissa.

Der Zauberer hob langsam seinen Kopf und seit langer Zeit konnte seine Frau wieder ein ihr gut bekanntes, viel sagendes Lächeln sehen. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren die Kontur ihrer Augenbraue nach, über ihren Wangenknochen, bis hin zu ihren Lippen. Ein wohliger Schauder rann über ihren Rücken, als sich ihr Mann nach vorne beugte und sie seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr spürte.

„Du bist wunderschön", hauchte er und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Lucius, doch nicht hier!", protestierte Narzissa halbherzig.

Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren; mit leichten Bissen und Küssen neckte er die zarte Haut ihres Halses. Flinke Finger öffneten ihren Umhang und das teure Stück glitt zu Boden, gefolgt von seinem eigenen.

„Lucius, wenn er kommt …", keuchte Narzissa.

„Genau, mein Engel, Severus könnte jeden Moment hereinkommen und uns sehen, dich sehen, so wie nur ich dich sehen darf – jeden Moment …"

Narzissas vornehm blasse Wangen röteten sich. Lucius war sich sicher, dass seine Frau diesen Gedanken mehr als reizvoll fand. Auch er konnte sich dem Reiz nicht entziehen … dem Reiz des Gedankens, dass Snape ihn überraschen könnte, während er in dessen Büro Narzissa nahm … auf dem Schreibtisch, Severus' Schreibtisch.

Ungeduldig begann er die winzigen Perlmutknöpfchen von ihrer Bluse zu öffnen, Nach dem ersten Drittel war seine Geduld zuende und seine Vorfreude zu groß; er riss die Bluse auf, ohne auf die in alle Richtungen springenden Knöpfe zu achten. Seine Finger strichen über die Spitze ihres BHs, und seine Berührungen entlockten Narzissa immer tiefere Seufzer.

Ihre Hände fuhren nun ihrerseits unter sein Hemd. Sie streichelte seine glatte Brust, umspielte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Brustwarzen, die sich zu harten kleinen Knoten zusammenzogen. Spielerisch koste sie die straffe Haut, die sich über seine Muskeln am Bauch spannte, öffnete seine Hose und folgte mit den Fingern der feinen Linie kleiner blonder Härchen, die sich vom Nabel abwärts zog.

Elegant kniete sie sich vor ihren Mann nieder und küsste diese empfindliche Stelle, während sie seine Stoffhose und die seidenen Shorts nach unten zog.

Lächelnd nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass er schon beinahe bereit für sie war. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um sein Glied, berührten die samtige Haut und sie schmeckte sein salziges Aroma. Ihre Zunge fuhr jede Kontur seines Penis nach. Immer wieder ließ sie ihn in ihren Mund gleiten, bis er seine Hüften immer verlangender bewegte. Einen kleinen Kuss auf die Spitze setzend, stellte sie sich wieder hin und küsste ihn dann kurz auf den Mund.

Lucius sah seiner Frau in die Augen und dann hinüber zu Severus' Schreibtisch. Narzissa verstand sofort und sie schien einverstanden, denn ihre blauen Augen blitzten mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Verlangen auf. Der Zauberer schob seine Frau in Richtung des Möbelstückes und folgte mit kleinen Schritten, da ihn die Hose um seine Knöchel beim Gehen hinderte.

Mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung räumte Lucius den Tisch frei. Aufsätze von Schülern, Pergamente und Tintenfässer mussten weichen, fielen unbeachtet zu Boden.

Narzissa lehnte sich gegen das schwere Möbel und beugte ihren Oberkörper nach vorne über die Tischplatte. Das kalte glatte Holz berührte ihre Brustwarzen, die sich augenblicklich noch mehr versteiften. Dies hatte ein lustvolles Ziehen zur Folge, das Narzissa erneut ein leises Stöhnen entlockte und die Feuchtigkeit in ihr noch steigerte. Zwei warme Hände schoben sich unter ihren Rock und rafften den Stoff, bis er wie ein Gürtel um ihre Taille lag. Dann wurde ihr Slip gepackt und nach unten gezogen. Lucius hob eines ihrer Beine an und zog ihren Fuß aus dem Slip, so dass er nur noch um ein Fußgelenk hing.

Er fühlte sich wie ein Teenager, der verbotenerweise mit seiner Freundin an einem unsicheren Ort Sex hatte, keine Zeit sich vollkommen zu entkleiden, immer auf der Hut, nicht erwischt zu werden. Er sah auf den wunderschönen Po seiner Frau ... wie sehr er es genoss, sie von hinten zu nehmen und wie gut es war, dass Narzissa diese Stellung ebenfalls liebte.

Er hatte sie zu lange nicht angefasst, viel zu lange!

Sie konnte Lucius´ Küsse an ihrem Po spüren. Der Gedanke, Severus könnte genau in diesem Moment den Raum betreten, sie halbnackt auf seinem Schreibtisch sehen, ihre Blöße sehen … Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, ihren Mann endlich zu spüren.

Lucius' Lippen verließen ihren Po, dann küsste er ihren Rücken, schließlich ihren Hals ... dabei konnte sie seine Erektion spüren, die gegen ihren Oberschenkel drückte.

„Komm' Lucius, bitte, lass' mich nicht noch länger warten", bat sie ihn mit rauer Stimme.

Der blonde Zauberer knurrte leise und strich mit seinen Händen über die Pobacken seiner Frau, gab ihr einen kleinen Klaps, der die helle porzellanfarbene Haut leicht rötlich färbte.

„Ungeduldiges Weibsstück", brummte er und drang langsam in sie.

Narzissa reckte sich seinem Glied entgegen, um es endlich ganz in sich zu spüren. Lucius begann daraufhin gleich, tief in seine Frau zu stoßen. Er war so erregt, dass er es nicht lange zurückhalten können würde.

„Lucius, Schatz, ich kann nicht mehr lange … bin schon zu weit …", wimmerte Narzissa und entlockte ihrem Mann ein Lächeln.

Er bewegte seine Hüften schneller, stieß hart und kraftvoll zu und trieb sich und seine Frau innerhalb kürzester Zeit zum Höhepunkt. Beide versuchten krampfhaft, leise zu bleiben, als die Erlösung sie überrollte, um nicht doch noch entdeckt zu werden.

Noch atemlos vom Orgasmus hörten die beiden Malfoys Schritte auf dem Flur. Hektisch zogen sie ihre Kleidung wieder zurecht und schlüpften in ihre Umhänge. Lucius ließ mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes die Utensilien des Schreibtisches wieder ordentlich an ihre ursprünglichen Positionen wandern, während Narzissa ihre Knöpfe mit einem Zauber wieder an ihre Bluse hexte; gerade rechtzeitig, denn Severus Snape betrat mit aufgebauschten Roben sein Büro. Er stockte kurz und betrachtete die Situation. Narzissa Malfoy stand da mit ausdruckloser Mine, doch mit ungewohnt unordentlicher Frisur ... und fehlten da nicht Knöpfe an ihrer Bluse? Lucius stand daneben mit ausgesprochen gesunder Gesichtsfarbe und … tatsächlich, ein Zipfel seines Hemdes hing aus der Hose.

Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Die Pergamente hatten Flecken von schwarzer und roter Tinte, die Tintenfässchen hingegen waren leer und seine Schreibfedern sahen recht zerzaust aus.

„Guten Abend, Narzissa, Lucius. Entschuldigt, dass ich euch warten ließ. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die vergeudete Zeit. Ich muss euch in Kenntnis setzen, dass Professor Dumbledore euren Sohn mit einer Ravenclaw Schülerin erwischt hat und er eine Verwarnung bekam. Der Professor bestand darauf, dass ich euch persönlich in Kenntnis setze, und ihr sollt Draco klar machen, dass dies eine Schule ist und keine Vergnügungsanstalt", Severus konnte sich die Spitzen nicht verkneifen und weidete sich an den Reaktionen seiner Gäste.

Narcissa starrte geradeaus.

Lucius hustete als habe er sich verschluckt.

„Alles in Ordnung, Lucius?"

„Danke, es geht schon. Übrigens hat Narzissa vorhin versehendlich eine Phiole mit einem roten Trank hinunter gestoßen. Sie ist leider zerbrochen. Wir habe uns beide daran geschnitten; war das ein gefährlicher Trank?"

„Nein, nur ein Experiment von mir, aber wenn ihr es nicht getrunken habt, ist es nicht schlimm. – Ich möchte euch nicht länger aufhalten, das war schon alles."

Lucius und Narzissa verließen fluchtartig den Raum und die blonde Hexe fragte auf dem Flur erschrocken: „Er hat doch nichts gemerkt, oder?

„Ich denke nicht", beruhigte Lucius seine Frau.

Severus Snape hingegen saß grinsend auf seinem Stuhl und notierte auf eins der Pergamente auf seinem Schreibtisch: ‚Beim Lüsternheitstrank reicht es aus, geringe Mengen in die Blutbahn zu bringen, um eine Wirkung zu erzielen.'

Seine Finger spielten dabei mit einem winzigen Perlmutknopf.

Ende


	4. Chapter 4

Ein etwas ungewöhnliches Pairing, ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.

**Nächtliche Begegnung? **

Hermine Granger saß auf ihrem Bett, umgeben von Büchern, Manuskripten, uralten Pergamenten und etlichen Fotos. Ihre Mitbewohnerinnen schliefen schon tief und fest. Um sie nicht zu wecken, hatte Hermine die Vorhänge ihres Bettes zugezogen und sicherheitshalber noch einen Verdunkelungszauber gesprochen; so konnte sie lesen, ohne jemanden zu stören.

Es musste doch einen Hinweis darauf geben, was so wichtig im Leben des Tom Riddle war, dass Voldemort den Gegenstand zu einem Horkrux machen würde. Unzählige Zeitungsartikel und Bilder aus seiner Jugend hatte sie sich schon angesehen - immer darauf bedacht, dass niemand etwas merkte. Wie sollte sie auch erklären, dass sie hier - mitten in Schloss Hogwarts - Studien über den dunkelsten aller Zauberer betrieb? ... auch wenn er auf den alten Fotos nicht besonders bedrohlich aussah?

Wie konnte solch ein hübscher Junge nur so böse sein?

Schon wieder waren ihr die Augen zugefallen; sie musste etwas gegen diese Müdigkeit tun. Dazu gab es einen einfachen Zauber ... wenn sie sich nur daran erinnern könnte ... wie hieß er nur gleich?

Sie suchte in den Stapeln nach dem passenden Buch, in dem der gesuchte Spruch stand, doch es war nicht dabei … bei Merlin, sie hatte es ja in die Bibliothek zurück gebracht.

Leise stieg sie aus dem Bett und zog nur ihren Morgenrock über ihr dünnes Nachthemd. In diesen alten Mauern war es sogar jetzt im Sommer kühl. Vorsichtig verließ sie das Zimmer, eilte die Treppe hinab und durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unter dem vorwurfsvollen Blick der fetten Dame verließ sie die Gryffindorgefilde und schlich die Flure entlang zur Bibliothek. Ständig saß ihr die Angst vor Filch im Nacken; auf diese Demütigung konnte sie verzichten, mitten in der Nacht in diesem Aufzug von dem alten Griesgram aufgegriffen zu werden! Zu ihrem Glück war vom Hausmeister weit und breit nichts zu sehen. So erreichte eine fröstelnde Hermine freudig die Bibliothek. Bemüht, die Tür nur so weit zu öffnen, dass das Türblatt den quietschenden Punkt nicht überschritt, gelangte die junge Hexe in den Büchersaal.

„Lumos maxima!", sprach Hermine und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes erstrahlte heller, so dass sie einen Grossteil des Raumes einsehen konnte. Zielstrebig ging Hermine zu dem Regal, wo ihres Wissens nach das gesuchte Buch zu finden war. Behände stieg sie die Stufen der Leiter hinauf und griff zielsicher nach dem Buchrücken.

„Sie an, welch reizvoller Ausblick!"

Hermine wirbelte herum und starrte in die Richtung der Stimme. Am Regalende lehnte ein schlanker Junge in einer Slytherinrobe. Sein mittellanges schwarzes Haar fiel leicht gewellt in sein Gesicht und in seine Augen, die ungeniert auf Hermines nackte Beine starrten. Die junge Gryffindor merkte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg; hastig stieg sie von der Leiter und strich ihre Kleider glatt.

„Oh, wie schade, dabei war die Aussicht so viel versprechend ..."

Hermine erstarrte, als eine Erkenntnis sie traf: vor ihr stand Tom Riddle

Wie konnte er hierher kommen? Und noch dazu in der Gestalt des Schülers und nicht als Lord Voldemort?

„Sie … du … was … hier …", stammelte sie und versuchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg aus ihrer Situation, doch Riddle hatte sich so platziert, dass sie nicht an ihm vorbei konnte.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass die schlauste Gryffindor nicht einmal fähig ist zu sprechen."

„Ich kann sprechen, aber was tun Sie hier? Was wollen sie von mir?"

„Vielleicht will ich verhindern, dass ihr etwas herausfindet, was nicht gut für mich ist?", antwortete Riddle höhnisch.

Hermine trat kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn. Was sollte sie nur tun? Es gab keinen Weg aus dieser Falle; sie war ihm ausgeliefert.

„Sie können mich töten, Sir, doch es wird einen anderen geben, der ihr Geheimnis findet und sie vernichtet!"

„Ah, gryffindorscher Mut, den hätte ich beinahe vergessen … wer sagt denn, dass ich dich töten will?"

„Was sollten sie denn sonst von mir wollen?", fragte Hermine und sie hörte mit Schrecken, dass ihre Stimme panisch klang.

Tom Riddle lächelte auf eine den Slytherin eigene Art, als er langsam den Zauberstab hob und ihn auf die Hexe richtete.

„Evanesco vestimentum!"

Die kühle Luft verdeutlichte Hermine, dass Riddle ihr gerade sämtliche Bekleidung vom Körper gehext hatte. Stocksteif stand sie da und bedeckte ihre Blöße so gut es ging mit den Händen.

„Was soll das? Was fällt ihnen ein!", zischte Hermine.

Riddle schnippte erneut mit dem Zauberstab und es wurde wärmer im Raum, doch dies vermochte nicht, Hermines Gänsehaut zu beruhigen. Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf und sah auf den Boden.

„Wer wird denn so schüchtern sein? Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du wirklich hübsch bist?" Riddles raue Stimme wand sich durch ihre Eingeweide wie eine Schlange, seine Nähe war für sie schon fast körperlich spürbar.

Als seine Finger ihren Bauch berührten, zuckte sie heftig zurück.

„Schsch, kleine Schönheit", zischte Riddle.

„Was wollen sie denn nur von mir? Ich bin doch nur ein wertloses Schlammblut!" Nie hätte sie vermutet, dass sie sich selbst jemals mit diesem Wort zu betiteln würde, doch wie sonst konnte sie ihn stoppen? Er würde doch ein Schlammblut nicht berühren wollen …

„Du magst ein Schlammblut sein, doch _wertlos_?"

Hermine sah hoch und traf seine dunkelbraunen großen Augen, die sie warm und freundlich ansahen. Seine Hand, die ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich und dann auf ihrer Wange liegen blieb, um sie zu liebkosen, prickelte auf ihrer Haut. Seine Lippen näherten sich den ihren und er küsste sie. Hart und fordernd, nicht sanft und zärtlich, doch Hermine schien es, als wäre dies der erste wirkliche Kuss in ihrem Leben. Seine andere Hand strich an ihrem Hals hinab, umfuhr ihr Schlüsselbein und liebkoste dann ihre Brust.

Hermine unterbrach keuchend den Kuss und sah ihn fragend an.

„Sei' heute Nacht _mein_ kleines Schlammblut, Hermine!" Seine Worte klangen wie ein Befehl, nicht wie eine Bitte.

Er presste einen harten Kuss an Hermines Hals und biss dann zu, gerade so fest, dass er eine Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust erzeugte. Hermine stöhnte auf - wie hätte sie den Laut auch unterdrücken sollen, denn Riddles Spiel begann ihr zu gefallen ... es wurde unwichtig, wer er war, was er wurde, wer sie war, dass sie mitten in der Bibliothek der Hogwartsschule standen … vollkommen egal.

Sein Mund wanderte hinab zu ihren Brüsten, seine warmen, weichen Lippen schlossen sich um deren Spitze und er saugte etwas daran, dann ließ er seine Zunge langsam kreisen; Hermine fühlte sich, als träfen seine Berührungen direkt ihren Unterleib.

Sie spürte wie ihre Erregung stieg. Seine Zunge setzte ihr Spiel, fort während seine Hand die andere Brust neckte. Dann spürte sie seine Zähne an dieser empfindlichen Stelle. Zuerst nur leicht knabbernd, dann fester, bis er ihre Brustwarze beinahe kniff.

Hermine hielt die Luft an, doch sie verspürte keinen Schmerz, nur ein qualvolles Ziehen in ihrem Bauch und die Feuchtigkeit, die langsam ihre Oberschenkel erreichte.

Da stand sie nackt in der Bücherei und ein gänzlich angekleideter Tom Riddle brachte sie so tief in ihre eigene Wollust, wie sie es sich vorher nicht hatte vorstellen können.

„Spreize deine Beine, mein Schlammblut."

Wie im Trance stellte Hermine ihre Füße weiter auseinander und sah, wie Riddle sich hinkniete, ihre Schenkel küsste und dann, ohne dass sie es schon erwartet hatte, ihre Klitoris liebkoste. Seine Zunge umkreiste ihren Kitzler und fuhr immer wieder darüber. Gierig spreizte Hermine ihre Beine noch mehr und erntete dafür ein wissendes Lächeln des Zauberers. Seine Zunge wurde immer schneller und dann drang er in sie ein, Hermine streckte sich ihm entgegen, das Feuer in ihr schien sie verbrennen zu wollen, da verließ diese freudenspendende Zunge sie abrupt.

„Zieh mich aus!", befahl Riddle und Hermine begann sofort, die Ösen seines Umhanges zu öffnen.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung trug er nichts unter dem Umhang und sein Glied ragte ihr mehr als bereit entgegen. Fasziniert beugte sich die junge Hexe herunter und küsste den Lusttropfen von seiner Eichel. Von Riddles lautstarkem Lufteinziehen animiert ließ Hermine ihre Zunge weiter um die Spitze seines Penis kreisen, umschloss ihn dann mit ihren Lippen und sog das Glied so weit in ihren Mund, wie es ihr möglich war.

„Ja, mein kleines Schlammblut!", stöhnte Riddle und versuchte ungeduldig, mit den Hüften zu stoßen. Doch Hermines Hände an seinen Hüften ließen dies nicht zu.

So reizte sie sein Glied, bis er sie unterbrach und auf die Beine zog. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihre Pobacken und er hob sie hoch. Hermine schlang ihre Beine um ihn, als er sie ganz langsam auf sein Glied gleiten ließ. Sie genoss das Gefühl des Ausgefülltseins und begann, sich auf und ab zu bewegen.

Plötzlich spürte sie etwas Kühles an ihrem Po. Riddle war langsam bis zur Leiter gegangen und hatte sie auf eine der Stufen gesetzt. Er fasste ihre Arme und führte sie nach oben zu einer Sprosse, sie fasste das Holz und seine Hände wanderten langsam ihre Arme hinunter, um dort ihre Brüste zu umkosen. Seine Stöße wurden indes heftiger und wilder; er küsste Hermine fordernd, nur um sich wieder von ihrem Mund zu trennen, wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht zu verweilen und ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich will deine Augen sehen, wenn du kommst", wisperte er.

Hermine verlor sich in dem Gefühl seines Gliedes in ihr und seiner braunen Augen vor ihr. Seine Hände bohrten sich in ihre Hüfte und seine Stöße wurden noch schneller, er hämmerte erbarmungslos in sie hinein und sie krallte sich an der Sprosse über ihr fest und versuchte ihn mit den Beinen noch fester an sich zu ziehen.

Seine Bewegungen wurden ruppiger und ungleichmäßiger, bis sich die Muskeln seines Körpers krampfhaft zusammenzogen. Das war zuviel für sie ... Hermine kam, und das erste Mal in ihrem Leben verspürte sie dabei solch einen Drang zu Schreien, dass sie ihn nicht unterdrücken konnte. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen.

Dann sprach Riddle zu ihr: „Hermine, alles in Ordnung?"

Irritiert versuchte die junge Hexe ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen; irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

„Hermine, ich kann die Vorhänge nicht öffnen, geht es dir gut? Soll ich Professor McGonagall rufen?"

Das war definitiv nicht Tom Riddle, der da mit ihr sprach, und die Holzsprosse unter ihrem Po fühlte sich merkwürdig weich an. Die Stimme die nach ihr rief war weiblich … es war Lavender!

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf und stellte verdutzt fest, dass sie in ihrem Bett im Schlafsaal lag und ein Bild des jungen Tom Riddle in der Hand hielt.

Es war alles nur ein Traum?

„Hermine!", hörte sie nun Lavenders Stimme mit mehr Nachdruck rufen.

Sie schob den Vorhang etwas zur Seite und streckte den Kopf nach draußen.

„Entschuldigt bitte, ich habe schlecht geschlafen … ein Alptraum!", erklärte sie schnell.

Murrend gingen ihre Mitschülerinnen wieder ins Bett, nur Lavender blieb stehen, schaute sie skeptisch an und grinste dann: „Lustig, dass dein Alptraum Tom heißt."

Genugtuung lag in ihrem Blick, als sie sich umdrehte und in ihrem Bett verschwand, eine erschrockene Hermine zurücklassend. Schnell schlüpfte Hermine wieder in ihr Bett und unter ihre Decke.

Sie nahm das Foto vom jungen Riddle und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Du hast mir ganz schönen Ärger eingebrockt!"

Ihr schien es, als zwinkere ihr der Zauberer auf dem Foto zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihre Unterlagen verschwinden. Wenn ihr nun schon fiese Zauberer auf Bildern zuzwinkerten, sollte sie vielleicht doch etwas mehr schlafen. Sie legte sich verwirrt hin und schlief schnell ein. Diesen Traum würde bestimmt nie irgendjemandem verraten.

- Ende -


	5. Chapter 5

Diesmal ohne Warnung!

**Aqualunare Erfahrungen **

Schlaflos stand Ron am Fenster des Jungenschlafsaales und blickte hinunter zum See; dessen Oberfläche lag wie ein schwarzer Spiegel inmitten der grauen Umgebung.

Er trug nur seine Pyjamahose, denn dieser Sommer war sehr warm für englische Verhältnisse, und die Luft im Schlafsaal war stickig und schwül. Es war so heiß, dass sogar die dicken steinernen Mauern von Hogwarts erwärmt waren.

Seine Mitbewohner schlummerten tief und fest, Neville schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Die Feierlichkeiten zum Sommersonnwendfest, die den ganzen Abend und die halbe Nacht gedauert hatten, waren anstrengend gewesen, und nur Harry war noch irgendwo mit Ginny unterwegs; was er mit seiner kleinen Schwester anstellte, wollte er nun wirklich nicht wissen.

Anstrengend und frustrierend war der Abend verlaufen, denn Viktor Krum war aufgetaucht und hatte den ganzen Abend mit Hermine gesprochen; trotz dessen ‚Körperlichkeit' schien sie sich mit ihm besser unterhalten zu können als mit Ron. Ganz freundschaftlich, dass er nicht lachte! Die Beiden hatten ganz ungeniert miteinander geflirtet und gelacht. Als sich der ehemalige Durmstrang dann endlich von dannen machte (nicht ohne Hermine zum Abschied zu küssen) war Hermine zu müde gewesen, um auch nur mit ihm zu reden, und sie war einfach in den Mädchenschlafsaal des Gryffindorturms gegangen.

Ron seufzte. Warum nur hatte er immer das Gefühl er würde Hermine nicht genügen? Er fühlte sich immer zu ungebildet, nicht berühmt genug … egal, wie oft er sie beeindrucken wollte, es ging immer in die Hose. Ob man sich daran gewöhnen konnte, sich zum Affen zu machen?

Draußen schien der Vollmond ... die weißen Blüten der Magnolienbäume leuchteten im fahlen Licht ...

Genau wie die helle Gestalt, die zum See ging.

Nein, die _in_ den See ging ... das war ein Mensch!

Doch weshalb sollte ein Mensch mitten in der Nacht im See schwimmen gehen? Das war viel zu gefährlich!

… es gab nur eine Erklärung, wer auch immer das war: er wollte sich umbringen!

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, stürmte Ron los, und seine Idee, Seamus oder Neville zu wecken, verwarf er auf dem Weg zur Tür; es würde zu lange dauern, die Freunde aus dem Schlaf zu reißen.

Er hatte keine Zeit, er musste sich beeilen! Wie ein Verrückter rannte er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und drückte das Porträt grob aus dem Weg. Hinter sich hörte er sich die fette Dame darüber mokieren, dass die Schüler immer unfreundlicher werden würden. Doch Ron rannte weiter, durchs Schloss aus dem Großen Tor, den Weg hinab zum See und stand schließlich mit pumpenden Lungen und nass geschwitzt am Ufer und sah den bleichen Körper einige Meter im See an der Oberfläche treiben.

Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern stürzte sich Ron kopfüber in die schwarzen Fluten des Sees, dessen Grund an dieser Stelle steil abfiel. Mit einigen kraftvollen Schwimmstößen erreichte der endlich den Körper.

„Luna!", stieß Ron hervor.

Das Mädchen aus Rawenclaw öffnete die Augen und sah Ron überrascht an.

„Was machst _du_ denn hier?"

„Das wollte ich dich fragen! Ich wollte dich retten!", erklärte sich Ron.

„Retten?", Luna lächelte. „Vor was denn? Ich bin hier, um die aqualunare Energie aufzunehmen."

„Die _was_?"

„Aqualunare Energie … oh, Ron, sag bloß du weißt das nicht! Wenn der Sommersonnwendtag und Vollmond aufeinander fallen und der Mond um Mitternacht so unbehindert auf ein großes Gewässer scheinen kann, dann paaren sich die Nixen. Der Mond, kombiniert mit der Sternenkonstellation und dem Wasser, setzt große Mengen sexueller Energie frei. Kannst du das nicht spüren?"

Ron spürte etwas, das eindeutig mit sexueller Energie beschrieben werden konnte, und es befand sich eindeutig eher zwischen seinen Beinen als im Wasser oder bei den Sternen.

Mit offenem Mund starrte er auf Luna, deren milchigweißer Körper als helle Kontur in dem schwarz wirkenden Wasser des Sees zu sehen war. Nur eine etwas dunklere Stelle zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln schimmerte mehr golden; ihre beiden Brüste ragten über den Wasserspiegel, so dass er ihre dunkleren Spitzen sah, die sich erregt in die Höhe reckten.

Luna war nackt!

Sie lag im Wasser und sah ihn aus ihren großen blauen Augen an. Seine Schwimmbewegungen wurden hektischer, was seine Erregung am Stoff seiner Hose reiben ließ.

„Weshalb gehst du nicht unter?", versuchte er abzulenken, ob Luna oder sich selbst, war er sich nicht ganz sicher.

„Das ist die Energie im See. Halte still und du spürst sie auch!"

Tatsächlich ging er nicht unter, auch als er sich nicht mehr bewegte, und er schein im Wasser zu schweben. Luna richtete sich auf und ihr Unterleib war in den dunklen Fluten nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie kam näher und lächelte Ron an.

„Siehst du, dabei ist es so einfach."

Ihr Arm berührte Rons Hüfte, er schluckte schwer und die weite Pyjamahose bot seinem nun prallen Glied kaum Widerstand.

„Oh", machte Luna, als sie es bemerkte, und lächelte noch geheimnisvoller. „Weißt du, wie man die Energie noch verstärken kann, die man aufnimmt?"

„Nein", Ron schüttelte geistlos den Kopf und seine Augen verfolgten Lunas Brüste, die sich sanft in den leichten Wellen des Sees bewegten.

„Dann zeige ich es dir." Mit diesen Worten war sie auch schon abgetaucht und Ron spürte, wie ihre Hände unter den Bund seiner Schlafhosen griffen und diese nach unten zogen. Er schluckte hart, als er Lunas Gesicht durch das Wasser schemenhaft verschwommen dicht vor seiner unbedeckten Erektion sah.

Ihr Kopf tauchte wieder über Wasser auf und ihre blonden Haare klebten strähnig an ihrem Kopf und Hals.

Sein Blick blieb hängen, als er die quer über die Wangenknochen liegenden feuchten Strähnen sah, die die darunter befindlichen Grübchen kreuzten, bis sie die leicht geöffneten Lippen erreichten ...

Die feinen Wasserperlen auf ihren Schultern glitzerten im bleichen Licht des Mondes wie kleine Edelsteine. Rons Blick wurde erneut von ihren milchig schimmernden Brüsten angezogen, die im Takt der Wellen auf der Wasseroberfläche wogen.

„Schließe deine Augen, Ron!", wisperte Luna. „Spürst du es?"

Ein Prickeln wie von tausend kleinen Luftbläschen kitzelte seine Haut.

Aufgewühlt von seinen Empfindungen öffnete er die Augen und sah Luna an, deren helles Haar wie ein Kranz aus Licht schimmerte.

Sie griff nach seiner Hand; die Berührung ihrer Haut verstärkte das Prickeln auf seiner, er wollte mehr davon, mehr Hautkontakt, mehr Kribbeln, mehr Luna …

Je näher sich ihre Körper kamen, desto mehr spürten Beide das Fließen der Magie, die Kraft und Energie, die sie durchströmte. Beide genossen die Nähe, die Bewegung, beide wollten keine Sekunde überstürzen, nichts übereilen ... es auskosten, es genießen, es leben ... eine Bewegung erleben wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem bisherigen Dasein.

Diese uralte Kraft, die ursprünglichste Kraft, die es überhaupt gab, überwältigte sie beide und Ron legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Ihm war, als könne er Luna riechen, schmecken, hören, spüren und mit geschlossenen Augen sehen. Der ganze See schien nur noch Ron und Luna zu sein, nur noch Energie und Anziehung.

Ihre Körper trafen sich und verdrängten das Wasser zwischen ihnen, ließen ihre Magie aufeinander treffen, ungebremst und ursprünglich. Rons Finger fuhren über ihr Schlüsselbein und er konnte die Spuren der Berührung auf ihrer Haut leuchten sehen.

Jede Berührung ihrer Haut ihrer Brüste war für ihn unerträglich und existenziell zugleich.

Ohne dieses Gefühl würde er die nächste Sekunde nicht erleben. Ein erster Kuss ließ das Blut in seinen Adern aufwallen, schmerzhaft und wahnsinnig zugleich ... dies war wahrer, tiefer Zauber.

Das Spüren seiner gegen ihren Schoß gedrückten Erregung, die Berührung ihres Körpers an seiner Brust, ihrer Lippen um seine empfindlichen Brustwarzen reizten ihn bis zu einem Punkt, an dem er sich einfach fallen ließ ... er wollte sie halten, schmecken, besitzen …

Sein Verlangen wuchs, mehr und mehr ...

Sein Verlangen schmerzte ...

Ihre langen Beine schlangen sich um seinen Körper wie ein fehlendes Stück eines Ganzen. Ihre Seelen waren eine Einheit, ihre Gedanken in Harmonie, und nun wurde auch die Trennung ihrer Körper aufgehoben.

Sie küssten sich und Ron blickte in die Tiefen ihrer blauen Augen. „Sind … das nur … der See und … der Mond …?", stammelte er fragend.

„Nein, wir …", antwortete Luna atemlos.

Es war ihnen, als würden sie ineinander fließen, die Grenzen verwischen, eins werden.

Ganz kurz blitze Rons Verstand auf und fragte, ob er Luna Schmerzen zufügen würde, wenn … doch ihr gemeinsames Feuer verschlang seinen Geist wieder und als sie ihn langsam einließ, passten Ron und Luna sich in das große Gefüge des Seins ein, gemeinsam mit dem See, dem Mond und dem ganzen Universum.

Ihr Denken wich dem jetzigen Augenblick, sie spürten nicht, sie lebten, sie liebten, sie verließen die Realität, sie vergaßen … die Zeit, den Raum, Hogwarts, Sorgen und Kummer. Bis … bis sie beide in ihrem Höhepunkt aufgingen.

Licht drang durch seine Augenlieder, als Ron wieder zu sich kam. Sanft wurde sein Körper durch die Wellen gewiegt, und sein erster Blick fiel auf Lunas schlafenden Körper neben ihm. Ihre helle Haut war durch die Stärke der morgendlichen Sonne leicht gerötet, ihre Haare zur Hälfte trocken.

Neugierig hob er die Hand und berührte vorsichtig die Haut an ihrem Bauch, als habe er Angst, was geschehen würde. Doch es war noch da, nicht ganz so stark wie in der Nacht, doch ganz deutlich fühlte er das Prickeln an seinen Fingerspitzen. Auch die junge Hexe schien es zu spüren, denn sie öffnete die Augen und ihr Blick war das Schönste, dass Ron je erlebt hatte.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund, seine Hand fuhr dabei zart durch ihr Haar.

„Das war wunderschön."

„Das war die zweitälteste Magie, die existiert; nur das Leben ist älter."

„Luna, ich … wir … bleib bei mir …"

„Nur weil ich mit dir geschlafen habe?"

„Nein! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals wieder ohne dich sein will!

Gut, ein wenig auch weil wir …"

Rons Wangen zeigten einen leichten Rotton, der auf eine irritierende Art sehr anziehend für Luna war.

Aus großer Entfernung hörten sie ein lautes Gekicher. Eine Gruppe Rawenclawschüler stand auf dem Weg zum See und lachte hinter vorgehaltenen Händen.

„Was gibt es denn da so blöd zu lachen! Wenn jemand was dagegen hat, dass Luna meine Freundin ist, soll er herkommen", fauchte Ron und ballte die Hand zur Faust.

„Ich denke, sie finden es komisch, dass wir beide unbekleidet sind und dass du … nun ja …" Sie deutete auf seine Körpermitte.

Ron sah an sich herunter, schluckte, nahm ein hässliches Tomatenrot an und drehte sich ganz schnell auf seinen Bauch.

„Ich hole meine Robe und mit dem Accio wird deine Hose ziemlich schnell wieder aus dem See kommen", sagte Luna und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um ihn zu küssen. „Ich liebe dich Ron."

„Ich dich auch", nuschelte er verlegen.

Ende


	6. Chapter 6

Wieder ohne Warnung!

**Mit Federn kann man nicht nur schreiben, Miss Granger! **

Verträumt spielte Hermine Granger an dem Zipfel des Tischtuches, das auf dem Tisch des vornehmen Hotelrestaurants lag, in dem sie saß und auf ihre Eltern wartete.

Es war kaum zu glauben, sie hatten es geschafft. Lord Voldemort war besiegt, und Harry hatte sein vorherbestimmtes Ziel erreicht. Dies alles war gerade einmal drei Monate her. So lange hatte sie gebraucht, um das Geschehene zu verkraften. Die vielen Toten, das Blut, die Schmerzen…

Jetzt war sie endlich wieder aus ihrem Loch geschlichen, in das sie sich verkrochen hatte. Tagelang hatte sie im Bett gelegen oder aus dem Fenster gestarrt, unfähig, etwas anderes zu machen.

Vor einer Woche schließlich fand sie die Kraft, um ihre Eltern zu besuchen. Nach zwölf langen Monaten das erste Mal, dass sie wieder bei ihnen war. Während des Krieges wäre es zu gefährlich gewesen, für beide Seiten.

Ihre Mutter hatte geweint, als sie so plötzlich wieder vor ihrer Tür stand, herzlich wurde Hermine hereingebeten, und ihr Vater hatte sie eingeladen, an dem geplanten Familienskiurlaub teilzunehmen, genau wie früher.

Mr und Mrs Granger betraten gerade das Restaurant; Hermine sah auf, bemerkte im hellen Licht des Eingangbereiches, dass ihr Vater graue Schläfen bekommen hatte. Sie lächelte und winkte den Beiden. Ihre Eltern setzten sich, und der Kellner nahm ihre Bestellung entgegen.

„Es ist kaum zu glauben, dass wir alle hier sind. Nie hätte ich geglaubt, jemals wieder als Familie hier zu sein. Geht es dir auch wirklich gut, Hermine? Du siehst ganz blass aus", fragte ihre Mutter besorgt.

„Mir geht es gut, wirklich. Ich war nur nicht oft an der frischen Luft in letzter Zeit. Ich werde mich morgen ein wenig in die Sonne legen."

„Ah, schau', da kommt schon der Kellner mit den Getränken. Habe ich einen Durst, die Luft im Zug war wirklich schrecklich trocken", bemerkte ihr Vater.

Hermine sah zu dem jungen Mann hin, der drei große Gläser Rotwein auf einem Tablett balancierte. Direkt dahinter stand ein großer schlanker Herr in einem eleganten schwarzen Anzug. Er hatte langes, platinblondes Haar, zusammengebunden mit einem Band. Seine Bewegungen waren erhaben und vornehm. Eine Assoziation schoss der jungen Hexe in den Kopf… wie ein Malfoy. Lucius war immer noch auf der Flucht… sollte er sich hier nach Davos geflüchtet haben?

Am Nachbartisch, an dem eine Familie mit vier Kindern saß, brach Tumult aus, als ein kleines Mädchen mit blonden Zöpfen ihr Colaglas umwarf und den Inhalt ihrem Vater über die Hose leerte. Hermine verwarf ihren Gedanken, schalt sich paranoid und schaute den hilflosen Versuchen des Mannes zu, seine Hose zu retten.

Nach einem wunderschönen und sehr harmonischen Abend brachten ihre Eltern sie noch bis an ihre Zimmertür, bevor sie sich für die Nacht verabschiedeten. Beschwingt von Zufriedenheit und dem ein oder anderen Gläschen Rotwein trudelte sie in ihr Zimmer, wandelte im Dämmerlicht des vom Mondschein erhellten Raumes zu ihrem Bett und knipste die Nachttischlampe an.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger", ertönte eine aalglatte Stimme hinter ihr.

Hermine erstarrte, zu gut kannte sie diese Stimme. Voldemorts Finanzier…

Lucius Malfoy!

Weshalb nur hatte sie sich hier in diesem Muggelhotel so sicher gefühlt, dass sie ihren Zauberstab in ihrem Koffer gelassen hatte. Doch der stand im Schrank, sie hatte keine Möglichkeit, daran zu gelangen.

Langsam drehte sie sich um, und wenige Schritte vor ihr stand er, mit einem herablassenden Lächeln im Gesicht. Er sah gut aus, seine vornehm helle Haut hatte ein klein wenig Farbe bekommen, der Maßanzug stand ihm gut. Wenn man ihn so sah, käme man nicht auf die Idee, dass dieser Mann auf der Flucht vor dem Zaubereiministerium Englands war.

„Sie hätten vorhin um Hilfe rufen sollen, als sie mich im Restaurant sahen, nun ist es zu spät. Ich weiß, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht haben, Miss Granger; ich habe ihn im Schrank gefunden."

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Malfoy?"

„Ich werde Sie daran hindern, Alarm zu schlagen; so lange, bis die anderen in Sicherheit sind."

„Weshalb töten Sie mich nicht einfach?" Herausfordernd reckte sie ihr Kinn nach vorne.

„Das wäre unvernünftig. Noch sucht uns nur das englische Ministerium, doch wenn wir hier auf dem Festland einen Mord begehen, werden wir auch von den hiesigen Kräften gejagt; das wäre nicht besonders schlau, meinen Sie nicht?

Außerdem wäre es doch schade um so eine Kämpfernatur, wie Sie es sind."

Er legte die Finger unter ihr Kinn, um ihren Kopf etwas anzuheben. Wütend schlug Hermine seine Hand weg und funkelte ihn an.

„Wagen Sie es nicht, mich anzufassen!"

„Warum nicht?"

Lucius trat einen Schritt näher und stand nun direkt vor ihr. Sein Aftershave stieg ihr in die Nase, es roch betörend, benebelte ihre Sinne. Seine Hand fuhr in ihr Haar und strich es zurück. Seine Berührung verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken, was sie nur noch wütender machte.

„Lassen Sie mich! Wenn Sie mich vergewaltigen, werde ich nicht ruhen, bis ich Sie zur Strecke gebracht habe!"

„Oh nein, kleine Miss. Noch bevor der Morgen dämmert, werden Sie mich anflehen, nie wieder aufzuhören, Sie zu berühren!"

„Gewiss nicht!"

Seine Hände umfassten ihr Gesicht, zogen ihren Kopf mit Zwang zu ihm, und er küsste sie, hart und fordernd. Als seine Zunge in ihren Mund eindrang, spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, einfach zuzubeißen. Doch eben diese Zunge verwickelte die ihre in ein solch aufregendes Spiel, dass sie dieses Vorhaben verwarf.

Da Lucius nicht auf Gegenwehr stieß, ließ er langsam locker und strich dann mit seinen Händen ihren Hals entlang. Ein Kribbeln, das ihre Brustwarzen erreichte und sie erregte. Bis seine Hände an ihren festen Brüsten ankamen, waren diese hart und empfindlich. Sie stöhnte unter seiner Berührung, woraufhin er seinen Kuss unterbrach.

Seine Augen hatten einen ungewohnten Ausdruck angenommen. Sie waren gierig und wollüstig, ein verheißungsvolles Funkeln. lag darin. Ein Funkeln, das Hermine durch und durch ging.

Grob stieß Malfoy die junge Hexe aufs Bett. Langsam entledigte er sich seines Jacketts, nahm seinen Gehstock und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

Hermines Herz drohte stehen zu bleiben, kalter Schweiß trat aus ihrer Haut. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können? Sie war diesem Todesser auf den Leim gegangen wie ein kleines dummes Schulmädchen!

Lucius Malfoy hob den Stab, richtete ihn auf Hermine, und ohne dass er den Zauberspruch laut aussprach, schossen Seile aus der Spitze, die Hermine mit ausgestreckten Gliedern an die vier Bettpfosten fesselte. Ein weiterer Schwenk seines Zauberstabes, und ihre sämtliche Kleidung war verschwunden.

Fassungslos starrte Hermine ihn an, es war so demütigend. Er stand da, in Anzugshose, Hemd und Krawatte und starrte auf ihren ihm hilflos ausgelieferten nackten Körper. Seine Blicke glitten über jede Erhebung, jede Vertiefung, verweilte auf ihrem Busen und wanderte dann zwischen ihre Beine. Seine Augen maßen ihre entblößte Scham. Hermine schluckte; diese Situation erregte sie auf einmal, machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig vor Lust.

Sie spürte die kühle Luft an der Feuchte zwischen ihren Beinen. Ihr Atem wurde schneller, sie sah den blonden Zauberer, der immer noch nur da stand und sie anschaute.

Sie wünschte sich, dass er sie berührte, ihre Lust anfachte, bis sie explodierte. Doch er stand nur da und lächelte. Hermine ruckte ungeduldig an ihren Fesseln.

„Sehr schön, was sie da immer unter den weiten Umhängen verborgen haben."

Er ließ eine lange Pfauenfeder erscheinen und wedelte etwas damit durch die Luft.

„Mit Federn kann man nicht nur schreiben, Miss Granger!"

Dann streichelte er mit der Feder ihr Gesicht und den Hals. Ganz langsam strich er über ihre Brust, neckte die Spitze und fuhr dann die Rundungen ihres Busens nach. Hermine keuchte vor Verlangen. Die Feder kitzelte sie am Bauch, über die Hüften hinab zu ihren Oberschenkeln. Er fuhr an der Außenseite hinab und an der Innenseite nach oben, bis er beinahe die Haare ihres Dreieckes berührte.

Frustriert stöhnte Hermine, als die Feder abdrehte und wieder an ihrem Bein nach unten fuhr. Immer wieder neckte Lucius ihre Haut bis kurz vor das Zentrum ihrer Lust, ohne sie endlich zu berühren.

„Haben Sie ein Problem, Miss Granger? Sie sehen so enttäuscht aus."

„Bitte!", stieß Hermine zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Es war ihr egal, ob er ein Todesser und ein schmieriger Schleimer war. Dass er vom Ministerium gesucht wurde, dass er sie, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, umbringen würde, interessierte sie nicht mehr. Sie wollte ihn endlich spüren, auf ihr, an ihr und in ihr.

„Bitte was, Miss Granger?"

„Berühren Sie mich endlich, verdammt!"

Die Feder glitt diesmal bis über ihr Schamhaar, diese Berührung prickelte bis in Hermines Unterleib. Doch die sachte Berührung der Feder war ihr nicht genug, sie wollte endlich seine Hände und sein Glied spüren. Ein erneuter Unmutslaut entkam ihren Lippen.

„Was nun, Miss Granger?"

„Mehr!"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Sie meinen", sagte er gelangweilt, doch seine Stimme war rauer geworden, und seine Augen glänzten vor Lust.

„Berühren Sie mich endlich … JETZT!"

Lucius Malfoy zog aufreizend langsam seine Kleider aus und kam zu ihr aufs Bett. Er lehnte sich über sie und wisperte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich mag es manchmal, wenn mir die Frau sagt, was ich machen soll!"

Hermine schluckte, er meinte das ernst, doch seine Haut auf der ihren ließ alle Scheu vergessen.

„Berühren Sie meine Brüste, fest, nicht zu vorsichtig, ja, genau so!", wies sie ihn an.

„Jetzt berühren Sie mich unten", keuchte sie.

„Wo denn, Miss Granger?"

„Verdammt noch mal, fassen Sie mir endlich zwischen die Beine! Ich will … ich muss Sie spüren, jetzt, tief …", sagte Hermine harsch.

Bei diesen Worten war es auch um Lucius´ Beherrschung geschehen. Er fuhr zwischen Hermines Schamlippen, fühlte ihre Bereitschaft, hörte sie durch ihr Aufkeuchen. Dann löste er die Fesseln an ihren Knöcheln, legte ihre Beine über seine Schultern und drang tief in sie ein, während er ihre Augen mit den seinen gefangen hielt.

„Oh Merlin!", schrie Hermine.

„Bist du eng", keuchte Lucius und begann, in sie zu stoßen.

Immer schneller, immer kräftiger wurde seine Bewegung, ließ Hermine „Ja, ja, mehr!" schreien und Lucius die Kontrolle verlieren, bis beide ihren Höhepunkt erreichten und Lucius sich tief in sie ergoss.

Erschöpft lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Bis Lucius flüsterte: „Danke, Miss Granger, ich werde es nie vergessen, mein erstes Mal mit einem Muggel. Wir werden uns nicht wieder sehen, leben Sie wohl."

„Seien Sie sich da nicht so sicher!", murmelte Hermine.

Mit einem leisen Lachen verließ der Magier den Raum.

Ende

Her


	7. Chapter 7

Beim Letzten diesmal zwei Warnungen! Slash und nicht gebetat (dazu war keine Zeit mehr, ich hoffe es lässt sich trotzdem lesen!)

**Das Ende oder doch ein Anfang? **

Modriger Geruch und feuchte kalte Luft verstärkten den Eindruck den das alte Gemäuer optischen machte. Nasse, eisige Steinquader an den Wänden, und ein Boden aus schmierigem gestampftem Lehm luden nicht zum Verweilen ein, doch dass hatte er auch nicht vor. Nein, er wollte endlich einen Ausgang finden. Einen Ausgang aus Voldemorts Unterschlupf, es wurde schon langsam dunkel draußen.

Er musste hier raus.

Harry Potter schlich in geduckter Haltung, den Zauberstab im Anschlag, durch dieses endlose Labyrinth an Gängen. In den oberen Stockwerken tummelten sich mittlerweile die Todesser, so war er in die Keller geflüchtet und hatte sich dann auch noch hoffnungslos verlaufen.

Genervt blieb er stehen und schaute sich um. Einer dieser Gänge sah aus wie der andere, es war zum verzweifeln. Sein Blick blieb an einer schweren Eichentür hängen, deren Beschläge massiver waren und die einen besonders großen Riegel besaß. Neugierde stieg in ihm auf, was darin wohl versteckt war? Gegen seine innere Stimme die ihn zu warnen versuchte, öffnete er mit dem Zauberstab das Schloss und schob, das knarrend protestierende Türblatt auf.

Er konnte nichts Interessantes erkennen, das Innere wurde von einigen Fackeln in ein unruhiges Licht getaucht. Die Decke war so hoch, dass das flackernde Licht sie kaum erreichte. Harry trat ein um sich umzuschauen, da schlug die Tür zu und er hörte draußen den Riegel einschnappen. Gehetzt wirbelte er herum und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür an. Seine Zauberstabhand zuckte reflexartig nach oben, doch weder „Alohomara" noch „Bombata" waren ausreichend um diese Tür zu knacken.

„Das kannst du vergessen Potty!"

Diese ihm nur zu gut bekannte Stimme traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet …

Draco Malfoy!

Harry wirbelte herum und sah ihn dort stehen … doch er erschrak augenblicklich, senkte seinen Zauberstab jedoch nicht ein Stückchen. Dort stand nicht der geschniegelt und geleckt aussehende Mitschüler mit seinem überheblichen Grinsen – gut, das Grinsen hatte er immer noch auf seinen Lippen, doch die Kleidung war zerschlissen und an einigen Stellen zeigten sich Risse. Seine Haare hingen ihm unfrisiert und strähnig ins Gesicht.

„Malfoy! Was ist, willst du nicht deinen Zauberstab ziehen, oder brauchst du ihn nicht mehr?", grollte Harry, hoffte jedoch insgeheim, dass es nicht so wäre.

„Ich habe keinen Stab", gab Draco kleinlaut zu. „Ich sitze hier in diesem Gefängnis seit ich versagt habe. Tante Bellatrix hat die Tür eigenhändig verhext … mit solcher Inbrunst, ich glaube noch nicht einmal der dunkle Lord würde sie von hier drinnen öffnen können."

Harry konnte sehen, dass der Blonde seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Noch immer war er sich nicht sicher ob er den Worten Glauben schenken sollte, oder ob es sich um eine Finte handelte. Vorsichtig ging er ein Stück auf Draco zu.

„Sieht so aus, als hat es nun auch deine Familie mitbekommen, dass du ein Versager bist", höhnte Harry.

„Du bist ein richtiges Arschloch, Potter!", entgegnete der Slytherin und ging zu einigen Decken hinüber, die auf dem Boden an der Wand lagen.

Draco setzte sich und ließ einen frustrierten Seufzer hören.

„Das sagt der Richtige! – Und du sitzt seit zwei Monaten in diesem Loch?", fragte Harry kritisch.

„Genau! Und ohne die Hilfe meine Mutter wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon verhungert oder verdurstet."

Harry konnte ein verräterisches Glitzern in Dracos Augen sehen, beschloss allerdings nichts Abfälliges zu sagen. Mitgefühl regte sich in ihm, was ihn gleichzeitig aber auch furchtbar ärgerte, wie konnte er nur Mitleid mit Draco Malfoy haben? Wütend ging er zurück zur Tür und ließ seinen Zorn am Zauberbann der darauf lag aus, doch selbst das nützte nichts … die Tür blieb verschlossen. Erbost trat er mit dem Fuß dagegen. Dass dies eine schlechte Idee war, merkte er sogleich als der Schmerz ihn durchzuckte wie ein Blitz.

Er humpelte zurück zu seinem ehemaligen Klassenkammerad. Missmutig brummte er: „Kann ich mich dazu setzten?"

Draco rutschte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ein bisschen zur Seite und Harry setzte sich neben ihn auf die Decke.

„So ein Mist", stieß Harry zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Wem sagst du das", antwortete Draco klagend.

Harry vergrub sein Geicht in den Händen, warum mussten solche Dinge immer ihm geschehen? In einem Kellerraum eingesperrt darauf zu warten, bis Voldemort ihn fand und tötete … und dann auch noch mit Malfoy! Er musste irgendwie hier herauskommen … er hatte alle Horcruxe bis auf eines gefunden und vernichtet … das Ziel war so nahe … und jetzt steckte er hier fest. Ganz in der Nähe seines Feindes.

Seine Hände fielen kraftlos auf den Boden, fassungslos starrte er die graue, von den gespenstigen Schatten des Feuers erhellte Wand an. Seine Fingernägel begannen über den rauen Stoff der Wolldecke zu fahren, immer wieder. Bis eine andere Hand sich auf seine legte. Irritiert funkelte er Draco an.

„Was soll das?"

„Du machst meine Decke kaputt, ich habe nur die eine, lass' das!"

Harry zog seine Hand unter der des anderen hervor und fauchte: „Fass' mich nie wieder an!"

„Was denn? Habe ich etwa Aussatz?"

„Nein, Dummheit und Arroganz!"

„Na, beim Zweiten kannst du dich ja nicht mehr anstecken, das hast du bereits selbst!"

Wieder saßen die beiden Zauberer schweigend eine ganze Weile nebeneinander. Bis Harry die Stille unterbrach.

„Muss ganz schön hart für dich sein. Erst den Hintern nur auf Seide gebettet bekommen und dann dass hier!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich mein Hintern anginge, Potter!" Harry konnte Dracos Kiefermuskeln unter seiner dünnen hellen Haut arbeiten sehen. Dann fuhr der Blonde fort: „Es ist so furchtbar hier! So einsam. Verdammt noch mal!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe überlegen, mir wird schon was einfallen."

„Oh verzeih' Potter, ich vergaß, du bist ja der Held … glaubst du ich hätte nicht schon alles versucht?"

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy!", knurrte Harry und versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden.

Lange überlegte er angestrengt, doch es wollte und wollte ihm nichts einfallen. Schweigend saßen die beiden Jungen in dem Kellerloch und starrten die Wand an.

„Weißt du wie furchtbar dass ist, wenn man ganz alleine in so einem Loch hausen muss?", fragte Draco nach einer Weile vorwurfsvoll.

„Lass mich überlegen … JA! Ich lebte zehn Jahre lang in einem Schrank unter der Treppe im Haus meines Onkels. Ich bekam nur abgetragene Kleider und wenig Essen. Du musst das erst seit zwei Monaten ertragen! Es war nur nicht ganz so feucht."

Harry war immer lauter geworden und als er geendet hatte starrte Draco ihn verwundert an.

„Aber du bist doch Harry Potter!" Draco sprach den Namen aus, als habe er auf eine faule Frucht gebissen.

„Gerade das war ja auch mein Problem. Für meine verwandten sind Zauberer nämlich so furchtbar und abartig wie für dich Muggel! Nur immer schon draufschlagen auf Dinge die man nicht kennt! Ich habe einen Großteil meines Lebend in einem Loch gehaust und in eben solch einem werde ich jetzt hier auch verrecken! Dabei hätte ich so gerne einmal Sex gehabt, wenigstens einen geblasen bekommen, bevor ich sterbe. Aber nein, nicht für Harry Potter!"

Harry schlug wütend auf den Boden, weshalb hatte er dies soeben seinem Schulfeind verraten? Er versuchte seine Tränen zu bekämpfen, doch es half nichts. Heiß und feucht rannen sie seine Wangen hinab.

Aus seinem eigenen Gefühl der Einsamkeit und des Verlassenseins heraus umarmte Draco den schluchzenden Harry und drückte ihn fest an sich. Kurz versteifte sich Harrys Körper doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir hier sterben?", fragte Draco leise.

„Zumindest ich ...", antwortete Harry und sah den Slytherin traurig an.

Dracos Augen funkelten kurz und dann schnellte sein Kopf nach vorne und er presste unbeholfen seine Lippen auf Harrys. Dieser versuchte ihn wegzustoßen und keifte sobald seine Lippen wieder frei waren.

„Sag mal spinnst du! Was soll der Blödsinn? Ich bin nicht so einer!"

„Was glaubst du, wer dir sonst einen Blowjob verpasst? Das Hausgespenst? Eine der Ratten die hier rumlaufen? Ich … ich habe auch noch nie … also noch niemand hatte meinen Schwanz … du weißt schon. Wir sind unsere letzte Chance!"

Harry versuchte immer noch verzweifelt sich aus der Umklammerung zu lösen, doch der blonde Junge ließ ihn nicht. Stattdessen begann Draco den Gryffindor auf den Boden zu drücken, sich über ihn zu schieben und knabberte dabei an Harrys Hals. Flinke Hände mit langen blassen Fingern schoben sich unter Harrys Kleidung.

„Ich bin nicht …", begann er zu protestieren doch schon das nächste Wort verschwand in einem tiefen Seufzer, als Dracos Finger seine Brustwarzen erreicht hatten und diese fordernd neckten.

Zu seinem Entsetzen bemerkte Harry, dass diese Berührungen ihn reizten. Er spürte den Stoff seiner Unterhose, die sich über sein sich regendes Glied spannte. Dabei stand er doch gar nicht auf Männer, oder doch? Vom Donner gerührt bemerkte er, dass Draco sich schon bis auf seine Shorts entkleidet hatte. Die helle Haut des Slytherin, seine fast schmächtige Figur, die drahtigen Muskeln die unter der Haut arbeiteten …

Was sprach dagegen? Wenn sie beide hier sterben würden, würde so oder so niemand jemals davon erfahren, was hier in diesem Keller geschehen war. Er streckte die Hand aus und strich über Dracos Schulter, fuhr seinen Hals entlang und hob mit zwei Fingern unter dessen Kinn den Kopf des anderen an. Sanft küsste er dessen gerötete Lippen und merkwürdigerweise war es einfacher als Cho oder Ginny zu küssen. Er machte sich keine Gedanken etwas falsch machen zu können, selbst wenn, wem sollte Draco es noch erzählen können?

Der Blonde löste sich atemlos aus dem Kuss und sah Harry überrascht an.

„Bei Merlin, Potter, wer hätte gedacht, dass du so küssen kannst. Ich denke du bist doch schwul … wenigstens ein bisschen." Ein arrogantes Malfoygrinsen zierte seine Lippen.

Ärger kochte in Harry auf, Ärger über Draco und Ärger über das Reagieren seines Körpers. Er fasste unerwartet schnell nach unten zwischen Dracos Beine und in dessen Short. Zu seiner Beruhigung fand er dessen Penis ebenfalls in erigiertem Zustand vor und zischte dann: „Ach, ich bin schwul, was bist dann du?"

„Wer hat hier wessen Schwanz in der Hand, Potter!", antwortete Draco herausfordernd.

„Ach, dann gefällt es dir wohl nicht", neckte Harry und zog seine Hand zurück.

„He, nicht!", wandte Draco ein und Harry musste grinsen.

Schnell ließ Harry mit dem Zauberstab seine Kleider und auch Dracos Hose verschwinden. Die beiden Jungen lagen nun nackt aufeinander und Draco spürte Harrys Erregung an seinem Bauch.

„So unangenehm scheint es dir auch nicht zu sein, Potter!"

Harry grinste erneut und begann Dracos glatte Brust zu streicheln. Genau so wie er es sich selbst wünschte von Draco gestreichelt zu werden und der Slytherin schien zu verstehen, denn er übertrug die Art von Harrys Liebkosungen auf seine eigenen Handlungen.

Er küsste sich den Hals hinab, am Schlüsselbein entlang bis zu Brust. Abwechselnd leckten und knabberten sie an den Brustwarzen des anderen. Die sensiblen Spitzen streckten sich bald begierig in die Höhe. Während die Hände der beiden Zauberer den Körper des jeweils anderen erforschte.

Schließlich drehte sich Draco so, dass sein Gesicht direkt vor Harrys erregtem Glied war, während er sein eigenes Glied Harry entgegenstreckte. Der Gryffindor schluckte kurz dann küsste er vorsichtig die Spitze und vernahm Dracos gereiztes Grunzen. Mutiger leckte er über die Eichel und den Schaft hinunter bis zu den Hoden, die er sachte in die Hand nahm und vorsichtig zu massieren begann.

Dracos Berührung an Harrys Glied ließen diesen scharf die Luft einziehen. Es war Wahnsinn, viel besser als selbst Hand an sich zu legen. Dann begann der Slytherin sich Harrys Hoden zu widmen und dieser sah beinahe Sternchen.

Enthusiastisch begann Harry wiederum stärker und schneller Dracos Glied in seinen Mund aufzunehmen. Streichelte dabei immer wieder dessen Intimbereich und die Oberschenkel. Dann spürte er Dracos Hand auf seinen Po und ein verrückter Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf …

Er würde gerne Dracos Finger in sich spüren. Doch das konnte er ihm nicht sagen … aber wenn er es …

Zärtlich schob Harry seine Hand zwischen Dracos Beine, spreizte diese ein wenig und strich unverfänglich über die Pobacken des Jungen. Bis er mit den Fingern die Konturen der Ritze nachfuhr und Draco damit einen überraschten Laut entlockte. Immer noch genüsslich an Dracos Glied saugend stellte er das Bein des Slytherins auf und fasste nun mit beiden Händen nach dessen Po. Der Blonde begann seine Hüften zu bewegen und drückte sich abwechselnd Harrys Händen oder seinem Mund entgegen.

Harry befeuchtete einen Finger mit etwas Speichel und hielt mit der anderen Hand die Pobacken auseinander. Langsam berührte er Dracos Eingang der sich daraufhin reflexartig zusammenzog. Doch Harry drückte sanft dagegen und ließ dann flink seine Zunge über die Spitze des Gliedes in seinem Mund kreisen. Draco entspannte sich wieder und Harrys Finger drang problemlos ein.

Der Slytherin stöhnte und tat es Harry dann gleich. Das Gefühl der Bewegung dieses Fingers in sich, ließ nun auch Harry aufstöhnen. Es war so wundervoll … doch nicht genug! Er wollte mehr … tiefer …

So ließ er seinem eigenen Finger einen zweiten und kurz darauf einen dritten folgen. Dracos Bewegungen wurden immer heftiger. Er stieß tief in Harrys Mund und nahm kurz drauf genauso tief dessen Finger in sich auf.

Als Draco endlich seinen dritten Finger tief in Harry stieß, gab es für den Schwarzhaarigen kein Halten mehr. Er bewegte sich noch einige Male ruckartig und ergoss sich dann in Dracos Mund. Was diesen dazu brachte ebenfalls zu kommen..

Eine heiße, salzige Flüssigkeit breitete sich in Harrys Mund aus und vor Schreck schluckte er sie.

Beide Jungen lagen schwer atmend auf dem Rücken und langsam bemerkten sie die kalte feuchte Luft wieder, die in diesem Raum war. Fröstelnd zog Harry schnell wieder seine Robe an.

„Hast du irgendwo genug Wasser zum Waschen?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf den immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden liegenden Draco.

„Ja, dort hinten! Immer wenn es regnet läuft Wasser durch das kleine Fenster in der Decke."

Harry starrte Draco ungläubig an. „Durch ein WAS?"

„Ein Fenster in der Decke, doch dort kommt man nicht ran, habe ich schon probiert."

Wütend zischte Harry: „Auch mit einem Zauberstab?"

„Nein, ich habe …" Die Erkenntnis streifte Draco wie eine Kutsche. „Du hast ja aber einen."

„Ich gehe jetzt." Harry drehte sich um und ging auf die beschriebene Stelle zu.

„Harry, nimmst du mich mit?", fragte Draco leise.

„Ja, aber nur wenn du mir zwei Dinge versprichst!"

„Alles, nur nimm mich mit", bettelte Draco

„Gut. Dann versprich mir Draco, dass du niemandem ein Wort darüber erzählst was hier vorgefallen ist. - Ich bin nämlich nicht schwul!"

„Ich schwöre bei meiner magischen Kraft!", antwortete Draco.

„Und schwöre, dass so etwas nie wieder vorkommt!"

„Ich schwöre!"

Harry nickte und Draco raffte eine Kleidung zusammen um ihm zu folgen.

Was Harry nicht wusste, war, dass Draco bei seinem letzten Schwur die Finger hinter seinem Rücken über Kreuz hielt …

Noch wusste er es nicht …

Ende

Und vergesst mir nicht Reviews dazulassen!


End file.
